WonderFalls
by sunlessShipper
Summary: Gravity Falls trusts no one, since the world hasn't given him reason to do so. Alice in Wonderland trusts everyone, since the world hasn't given her reason not to. So when Alice meets Falls, she's shocked by this wall-flowering. She resolves to bring him out of his shell, and succeeds. But what happens when this ambitious fandom sets her mind on a new goal? A more... romantic one?


**And boom, just when everyone thought I was dead I came back with a new story and username (I used to be called ZoethezanyIII).**

 **Okay so this is a Fandomstuck fic, including my very own fandom ship... Gravity Falls X Alice in Wonderland!**

 **I've had this idea for a while, so yeah. Other fandoms will also make their appearances~~**

 **Anyway... I hope everyone enjoys!**

 **Reviews are much loved!**

Falls lived alone.

Most fandoms didn't. Most fandoms lived with another fellow fandom, sharing a house and doing whatever. All nighters and movie marathons, probably. Nothing that Falls would know of.

It wasn't that he was a loner (which he kinda was), but more like…  
An outcast. A weirdo. A freak cartoon that somehow managed to get himself an audience.

Something like that troll guy, Homestuck.

But at least Homestuck had Hetalia.

Who did he, Gravity Falls have? No one except a psychotic 'tRuSt nO oNe' dad, that's who.

Falls always tried to tell himself that this wasn't true, and that surely there were many nice people out there willing to exchange an 'awkward sibling hug' with him, but this Mabel-ly optimism would only take him so far at a time.  
Curse his inner Dipper!

 _To be fair though, it's not like I_ _ **never**_ _get visitors.  
_ _Just… few.  
_ _That's all._

Because, after all, Hetalia _did_ drop by occasionally if he wasn't with Homestuck (wink wink).  
Falls couldn't deny that.  
And Hetalia had always been very nice to him, welcoming him when he first aired, including him in all his conversations, and every so often even handing out free plates of pasta to him when he felt down.  
Falls couldn't lie and say Hetalia had been rude or awkward to him in any way or form.

That'd be a selfish way to respond to such kindness.

But on the other hand- Hetalia did that to, like, everyone.

And truth be told, try as he might, Falls could never really connect with him. Friendship to him had to be fought and earned, not automatically handed out like invites to a party. Hetalia just didn't get that.

Homestuck had also visited once or twice, usually _with_ Hetalia. He was okay in Falls' eyes. Honest. Straightforward. Cool.  
Homestuck however also tended to give out a 'stay-away-from-me-before-i-kill-you' vibe that Falls found _a little_ intimidating, and his unwillingness to thaw hadn't exactly led to tears and reconciliations.

Attack on Titan had talked to Falls too, but just in passing, and it was clear that that was all she intended to do as far as he was concerned (which was a bit of a shame really, because boy was she hot.)

Sherlock and Supernatural seemed pretty awesome, but unfortunately they were way out of his league.  
To them he was just a dorky kid-show, and try as he might, Falls could never properly work up the courage to disprove them of this belief (not to mention that whenever he got within a few feet of Supernatural, the latter would scream something about 'DEMONS' and start spraying him with salt. Falls had no idea what to make of this.)

Dr. Who was more accepting, but Falls could tell he was just being polite.

As for the book fandoms-

Well, to be honest, Falls didn't talk to many, not even in passing. Book fandoms were on a whole different level than him, and that over complicated even the most basic of conversations.  
Sure, the Percy Jackson and the Harry Potter fandoms were nice and all, but like Dr. Who, they were just being polite.  
Distantly so.

And then, of course, there was Alice.

Falls had known she was special from the very start.

Her long, wavy blonde hair shimmered like sunlight, while her skin was as pale as the moon. She had been wearing her standard blue-white-top/red-black-bottom dress when Falls had first met her, and on her head resided the most enormous hat he had ever seen, but that wasn't what had caught his attention.

No, what had done that job were her eyes- and her smile.

Her eyes, to begin with, were unlike anything he had ever seen.

At first, Falls had thought them a very light blue, but when he looked again they were a lovely green… then a murky brown… then blue again. They were like kaleidoscopes of color. Stained glass scattered around her irises.

They were _beautiful._

 _She_ was beautiful.

And it didn't stop there, either. There was her smile yet to come.

Alice smiled all the time, sure, but those smiles were small and soft, like reassuring pats on the back. Her true smile- well, that was quite a different story altogether.

Long and thin, it curved from ear to ear, somehow managing to display every single one of her teeth without making it seemed forced. It was a mystery.  
Alice had later explained to him that it was modelled after one of her characters', a grinning cat answering to the name of Cheshire. She tried not to truly smile that often as a result, fearing that it might scare people off.

And it wasn't just her looks that drew Falls to her (although, he had to admit, they were pretty exceptional.)

It was also her _personality._

She was funny, she was quiet, she was shy, she was zany.  
She was the water to Falls' fire, the calm to his storm.  
She helped bring him down when he had floated too far up, and she helped lift him up when he felt that he never would again.

He needed her. And she wanted him.  
It was an all-win deal.

That's why it never really bothered Falls that he had no other friends. Alice was good enough as five.

Who knew what he could ever do without her?


End file.
